


[有尔]她

by matcha726



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Summary: 设定是，在出道前，同一个妹妹先后和弟弟&嘉谈过恋爱
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang





	[有尔]她

我应该讨厌你的。  
金有谦想，我应该一见到你就想起那张脸，你应该成为钻进我鞋里的那块小石头，我心里那颗砂砾，永远硌脚，永远疼痛。如果可以我想永远避开你，但现实常常讽刺，让我们无法逃避，于是我们日复一日的彼此面对。  
可是金有谦不是蚌，他知道他无法隐忍的拥抱他怀里的那颗石子，独自承受痛苦，然后用时间的力量，在缓慢的年月一层层的包裹住它的棱角，直到里把它炼成珍珠。金有谦没有那么伟大，他年轻且无所畏惧，人在少年时总觉得自己是不老不死的，因此在面对世界时总敢毫不犹豫的亮出一身尖锐的刺。如果非要说的话，金有谦大概是一颗海胆，执拗的用他细长的针尖般的刺包裹在外。但他知道，在尖锐的包裹之下是柔软的内脏，现在有一粒砂砾进去了，金有谦怀抱着它，胆敢有人将它动一动，便将他柔软的内里硌得生疼，每一次见到王嘉尔都是这样一种酷刑。  
但金有谦一辈子都无法强让自己低头，他绝不退让，于是他们像其他所有一样相处，毫不顾忌退让的直视对方的眼睛。王嘉尔笑起来的时候，王嘉尔握住别人的手的时候，王嘉尔和人拥抱的时候，王嘉尔的每一个表情和动作，都应该让金有谦一直想起那张脸，他的视线应该永远穿过面前的人到达从前，那两张脸微妙的重合又分开，金有谦应该一辈子心怀愤懑和不甘的。可是在某些特定的时刻，王嘉尔的微笑有时是给他的，有时是他来握住金有谦的那只手，有时那是特意留给给他的拥抱。于是金有谦只是看着面前王嘉尔的脸，他有时会恍惚，一瞬间视线只能停留在眼前，于是他看见了自己，映在对方的眼眸里。  
每一天，每一个小时，每一分，每一秒，那张脸都应该伴随着王嘉尔的出现而出现，他们应该永远捆绑永远相伴，让金有谦心里那颗石头一次又一次划破内脏，在反复折磨中磨出血来。可总有那么些时刻，在金有谦大意疏忽时，他会不小心忘了那张脸。面对王嘉尔的笑话忍不住真心笑出来的时候，在王嘉尔递给他一杯巧克力奶昔而他伸手去接的时候，在王嘉尔把他推向的舞台中心用beatbox为他打节奏的时候——在那些时刻，现在就只是现在而已。于是金有谦想起自己无意间搭在王嘉尔肩膀上的手，那些不假思索脱口喊出的名字，他在fanmeeting上凭着直觉下意识讨要的那个拥抱，在练习室里只有他们两个人的舞蹈练习。金有谦突然意识到，他们在一起的时间已经远远长过他们和她在一起的时间加起来的总和，他们所拥有的共同的回忆远比几年前和那个人在一起的要多得多，而且更深刻，更铭心，更刻骨。  
于是渐渐地，在越来越多的时候他会不小心忘了那张脸，甚至在某些时刻有个念头一闪而过过：我们真的拥有那段过去吗？当然是有的，那段过去无疑是存在的，而且清楚鲜明。  
“永不忘记，永不释怀。”金有谦很想这么说。但他看着镜子里挥汗如雨，反复练习着同一个舞蹈动作的自己，眼神里并没有半点杂质。“但是，”他忽然想自问，“我们真的还拥有那段过去吗?”  
演唱会开场之前，金有谦调整着嘴边的麦克风，倒计时的时候他们七个人的手紧紧叠在一起，不要受伤，享受舞台，他们互相这么说。金有谦站在后台，隔着幕布听到场馆里震天的呼喊声，然后他突然意识到那个人已经很远了，远出了他们的生活，远到非他所及。走到今天，他和王嘉尔，还有团里的每一个人，他们竟然只剩下彼此了。  
我们曾经拥有过去，而如今我们拥有的不过是现在。金有谦怀里的那颗沙石终究未被打磨成圆润的珍珠，因为金有谦依然只是一颗带刺的海胆，他永远学不会隐忍和沉默。但故事的结局是，那颗石头发芽了，他在漫长的时间里慢慢探出头，露出一丁点嫩绿的叶尖，然后转眼间以势不可挡的姿态肆意生长，它繁茂的枝叶用蛮力生生撬出一道缝隙，放肆的冲破外壳，穿过幽深的海底掠过觅食的鱼群，阳光穿透碧蓝的海水打在叶片上，然后他钻出水面一直向上拥抱天际。  
于是金有谦拽了拽王嘉尔的衣角，他说：“Jackson哥，加油。”  
王嘉尔回过头，嘴角带笑，递给他一个意味悠长的眼神，比新月明亮，比海浪温柔。

-FIN-


End file.
